


Helping Hand

by DrOmega101



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, Other, Physical Abuse, dark themes, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4651233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrOmega101/pseuds/DrOmega101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eli was not going to set back and watch as Rush abuses Young. He's not going to stand for it. </p><p>An AU of another story I did (Five Times Wishing I could Help You). I recommend reading that before reading this, but its not necessary.</p><p>For Yoyi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yoyi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyi/gifts).



> An AU of "Five times wishing I could help you" 
> 
> Told completely in Eli's POV
> 
> For Yoyi, because you inspired me to write this story :3 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys.
> 
> Kudos and comments (even bad ones) are welcomed :)
> 
> Disclaimer, don't own anything

I find them on the bridge alone. They’re arguing over something I cannot hear. What ever it is though, I can tell it’s taken a turn for the worst. My blood begins to boil when I see Rush raise his hand, like he’s about to slap Young across the face. 

Before he can do anything, I rush forward, grabbing Rush’s hand before it can make contact. He gives me this hate filled glare, but I only glare back. He doesn’t scare me and I will not stand for this abuse. 

He stares at me for a second, before pulling his hand away. He gives Young this look of such malice and hate that I can feel Young tense up beside me, but I place myself between the two. Rush gives me one last look before walking away.

I make sure he’s gone before turning to make sure Young is OK, and what I see scares me more than anything Rush can throw at me. Young is as pale as a ghost with this scared expression you would express from a five year old who just saw the buggy man. 

I reach forward and pull him into a hug, whispering that everything will be OK.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Camille asks me to come to the morning briefing. She says that there is something I need to see. I meet up with her right outside Young’s quarters. All ready I can tell something is wrong as we both hear someone yelling from the other side. 

I waste no time opening the door, finding Young backed into a corner, tears streaming down his face, as Rush yells at him about something neither Camille nor I can understand. 

“What the hell are you doing!” I scream at Rush as I rush forward, once again putting myself between the two. “What is wrong with you?!”

“It’s none of your business Eli! Now get out!” Rush steps forward, a move to intimidate me. But I stand my ground.

“No, you get out! You have no right to treat him like this!” the slap I receive shocks me, but I stand my ground. He’s not going to scare me. He’s not going to make me move. “Is that the best you got?”

He only sneers at me, his hands clenching at his side. He looks over my shoulder at Young, who has backed himself as far into the corner as he can. He doesn’t say anything, only gives him a stare. I turn my body to block his view.

He gives me one last sneer before he turns to leave, stopping to look at Camille who’s standing in the door frame. She looks scared and helpless. 

Once he’s gone I turn to Young. He lunges at me, bringing me into a tight hug. I feel him shake as he sobs into my shoulder, and it breaks my heart into a million pieces.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I can tell Geer is having a tough time following Young’s orders. I would have a tough time too. Being told not to help someone who is clearly being abused. Luckily I’m not military, so screw his orders. 

I make my way to Young’’s quarters. My intentions clear in my head. I’m going to put a stop to this stupid, abusive relationship once and for all. I will not back down until it’s over. I’m prepared to fight if it comes down to it.

I reach his quarters just as TJ is leaving. She carrying her med kit.

“What happened?” she gives me a sad look, and she doesn’t have to say anything for me to figure it out.

I run past her into the room. I see Young setting on his bed, arm in a brace and neck covered in a thick bandage. The sight is sickening.

“Are you alright?” he looks up at me, and I can tell he’s been crying. 

“I’m fine Eli. I just want to be alone.”

All the fight I had in me vanishes as I set next to him. He’s trying his hardest not to burst into tears again.

“Colonel,” I stumble for the right words, but what words can you say? “Colonel I just want you to know that if you need anything, rather it be a shoulder to cry on or a place to sleep, you know you can always come to me.”

He nods his head slowly. I gently tug him to me so his head rests on my shoulder. I hold him close as the tears come.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I didn’t expect him to actually take my offer, though I’m happy he did. He want’s to sleep in my quarters tonight, afraid that Rush might do something. He shows up shortly after his shift ends, his laptop and paper work in hand. 

It’s oddly comforting having him there on my bed, glasses on and laptop propped up on his knee. I watch him for a while before he looks at me.  
He gives me the first smile I have seen in months. He pats the spot next to him and I climb onto the bed, making sure not to disrupt any paperwork. He leans into me as he continues what he was doing.

It was only after he falls asleep that hear a call over the radio. Matt is asking for backup at the Colonel’s quarters. Rush is in a rage, tearing up everything he can. He’s looking for Young, screaming that he want’s to...I can’t bring myself to even say it. 

I hear Matt say that he has Rush in custody shortly after the whole thing started. I hold Young closer to me. He’s safe now and I can finally breath. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rush sets in the quarters he has been assigned to. We find it odd that the only thing he does now is stare at the far wall, unblinking. He doesn’t eat, he doesn’t drink, only stares. 

I’ve been asked to try and talk to him. I’m reluctant to agree, but Young (no Everett) wants me too. So I make my way to his quarters.

The moment I open the door, it’s pitch black and the only thing I can see are red eyes staring back at me...


End file.
